


The Shots Heard Round World

by NinjetteTwitch



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1093817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjetteTwitch/pseuds/NinjetteTwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can't tell to much. Relena spies on someone and takes what she sees the wrong way...how will she react? Warning: Angsty Death Fic!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Shots Heard Round World

The Shot Heard Round World  
Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing...I think...right, I don't own Gundam Wing. Well, I do, but only in my dreams! In reality, they belong to their makers...who are not me. :(:(:(:(

I wrote this is 2003. Be gentle!

 

***  
"No!" Heero yelled. "Go get her and bring her here. We will settle this once and for all, right now."

"Yessir." replied the servant and he hurried off towards the limo. Relena heard the yelling and went to her balcony. There, she saw Heero leaning against a tree. A woman in a sparkly, silver dress with blonde hair came up to him. Relena hated spying but she wanted to know what was going on. She became quiet as a mouse as she watched the scene taking place before her.

Heero glared at her as she walked toward him. He leaned against the tree behind him, crossing his arms.

"You wanted to see me, baby?" she said, sweetly.

"Let’s get one thing straight." he started, talking as soft as possible without actually whispering. He had done enough yelling the night and didn't want to wake the whole Sanc Kingdom. "I am not your baby."

"Oh, what’s wrong, sweetie?" she asked, sincerely.

"I am not your sweetie! I'm not your baby. I'm not your sweetie. I'm not your anything! You and I were never anything! We never have been anything and we never will be anything! Just because I helped you out during the war, doesn't mean I'm in love with you. I am in love with someone else. Not you! I'm sorry. Please stop following me around and acting like we're a couple because we're not." he finished. Sadly, from up on the second floor balcony, Relena had heard none of what Heero had said. Just what the blonde was saying.

"Oh, Heero, baby. Tell me. Who do you love?" she said, unintentionally loud enough for Relena to hear. This was torturing poor Relena.

"I love...I...I love Relena." he finally got out.

"Then why are you chasing after me?" she whispered seductively, becoming very close to him. "Shouldn't you be chasing her?" Heero didn't know what to say. Of course he wasn't chasing after the blonde, but what could he say about not chasing after Relena. The Perfect Soldier remained silent.

"Listen, my Heero. I'll let you go on one condition." Heero stayed silent. "I get a good-bye kiss." she said even more seductively, and leaned forward. Heero tried to lean back but quickly realized he couldn't. He was still against the tree. The girl tipped her head up and pressed her lips against his. Heero just stood there, refusing to kiss back. Finally, the woman pulled away.  
"Well, Heero," she said, licking her lips. "I'll keep in touch." And with that, she walked back to her limo and drove away. Heero reached up and wiped his mouth off with his sleeve. Then, the sudden realization hit him. He was in love with Relena. He took off into the mansion in search of her. It was time he finally told her.  
Relena watched as Heero and the mysterious woman kissed. She had enough. She jumped up in the middle of the kiss and ran into her room, tears rolling down her rosy cheeks. She had to get away. She grabbed her suitcase from inside her closet and threw it on the bed. Quickly she started throwing things in it. She had to get away.  
Heero bounded up the stairs and turned right to Relena's room. He passed a room where Trowa and Quatra where playing chess. Finally he got to Relena's room and opened the door, not bothering to knock first.

"Relena, I have to tell you something...what are you doing?" he questioned as he watched her throw things into a suitcase.

"I'm leaving." she said shortly, not looking at him. She'd be damned if she let him have the satisfaction of seeing her cry over him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, a bit confused.

"Away!" she replied.

"Relena, what’s wrong?" he was becoming concerned. Finally she turned to him.

"Don't you give me that 'Relena, what’s wrong?' shit! You know perfectly well what’s wrong!" she yelled.

"I do?" he said, startled.

"God, you’re such a jackass, Heero! I don't know why or how I ever loved you!" she replied, turning back to her suitcase.

"You love me?" he said, excitedly. He ran over and grabbed her arm. "Relena, I..." But Relena didn't let him finish. She immediately swung around and pointed a gun in his face. She kept that gun to help protect her from assassins.

"Don't...touch...me." she growled. Heero's eyes went wide as he backed away, sticking his hands in the air. If this had been anyone else, he would have pulled his gun on her. But she wasn't anyone else. This was Relena. She was the woman he loved and he wouldn't pull a gun on her. Not again.

"Relena," he gulped. "Put the gun down."

"No," she screamed, tears running down her face. "Get out of here!" She backed up a step.

"Relena, what did I do?" he asked, taking a step towards her.

"Get away from me!" she took another step back. Heero took a step forward.

"Relena, please..." he started but stopped. Heero caught sight of her balcony window and looked outside. There he saw the tree. The same tree he and the blonde had been talking at just moments ago.

"Relena...did you see me and Lilia talking?" he asked.

"Oh, so its Lilia, now, is it?" she said, not moving. Heero was confused. If she saw all that...she saw but didn't hear! Realization came over Heero as he realized Relena thought he was in love with Lilia.

"Oh, no. Relena, you've got it all wrong. Lilia and I..."

"Don't you dare, Heero. Don't you dare." she hissed, taking a step back. She had taken too many steps back. She felt her back push against the wall, but she still held her gun out. Heero took a couple steps toward her.

"Heero, you come one more step near me, and I swear I'll shoot!" she screamed.

"Relena, listen." he took another step towards her. "Lilia and I arn't..."

"I swear, Heero. Not another step." But Heero kept walking. He got right against her gun and reached down, grabbing it.

"Relena...give me gun." he said softly.

"No!" she screamed, and she pulled the trigger. She heard the bang echo in her room and watched as Heero's eyes got wide. He slowly backed away and his hands went down to hold his stomach. Relena's eyes got wide as she realized what she had done. Still holding the gun out, she let it drop. She slowly slid down the wall, tears still pouring down her wide eyes.   
Heero dropped to his knees, still holding his stomach, which was now bleeding profusely. He stared down at the floor, suppressing the pain. His eyes closed slightly as he fell forward onto his stomach.

Just then, Trowa and Quatra ran in. After seeing the scene, Quatra ran over to Relena, kneeling in front of her. He wrapped his arms around her, taking her shaking form into his warm embrace, letting her cry on his shoulder. He turned his head to watch Trowa as he ran over to Heero. Trowa turned Heero over on his back and pried his hands away from his wound. Blood was pouring out onto the floor and his breathing was shallow. Heero's eyes slowly opened.

"Trowa..." he breathed.

"Shhh, don't talk." Trowa said as he applied pressure to the wound.   
"Quatra, go get a doctor. Now!" he yelled at the blonde. Quatra immediately ran out of the room. Heero took a haggard breath.

"Trowa...it’s not her fault..." he said slowly.

"Don't talk, Heero. You’re going be fine." he said, and was trying to convince himself as well.

"I just surprised her..." Heero kept talking. "It’s not her fault..."

"Ok, Heero. I get it. It’s not Relena's fault. Now shut up!" he said, taking off his shirt and pushing it against Heero's wound, trying to get it to stop bleeding, with no success.

"Trowa...tell her...I...love...her." he said. 

Then suddenly, he closed his eyes and stopped breathing. Trowa looked down at him. Bringing his hand over to Heero's, he checked his pulse. Taking a deep sigh, he found none. He looked up at Relena to find her pressed against the wall, her legs up to her chest and her arms around her legs. She was crying into her knees.

Just then, Quatra ran in, followed by Sally Po. Without saying a word, Sally rushed over to Heero. Before she could say anything, or even bend down to inspect him, Trowa stood up. He turned to Sally and shook his head. With a gasp, tears sprang into Sally's eyes. Quatra had seen the shake of Trowa's head and tried not to cry also as he walked over to Relena. Kneeling down, he took the position he had before, wrapping her in his arms.

Just then, Duo ran in. His eyes grew at the scene. He knew Heero was gone. He walked over slowly and fell to his knees beside his best friend. Tears slid down his face as he looked down at Heero. Slowly, he looked up at Relena with a pissed look on his face.

"What did you do?" he yelled. Relena just looked at him, not being able to speak. Trowa walked over and gently put a hand on his shoulder.

"It’s not her fault, Duo. Heero told me before he died. He surprised her and she shot him. It’s not her fault." Duo's head dipped down to look at the ground as he cried silently. Softly, he started saying a prayer over his friend’s body. Everyone watched as Duo asked God to forgive all of Heero's sins and except him into heaven.  
*** 1 week later ***  
Relena watched as Duo turned from Heero's open casket after saying a few words. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see Hilde smiling sadly at her.

"Relena, I'm so sorry." she said, pulling her friend into a hug. Relena said nothing. She hadn't spoken at all since that fateful night. She wasn't about to start now. Hilde pulled away and looked at her. "Is there anything I can do?"

Relena shook her head in response. Hilde nodded.

"Well, I'm going to go see Duo, unless you want me to stay with you." Relena shook her head and nodded toward Duo, indicating Hilde to go to him. "I'll see you later, Relena." Hilde said as she walked toward Duo, sitting beside him and wrapping an arm around him. 

Relena turned to see Lilia walking toward her. *Oh God.* Relena thought. *This is just what I need.*

"Hello," Lilia said. "How are you holding up?" she said, sounding sincere. Relena nodded once showing she was doing fine.

"May I ask you a personal question?" Lilia asked, softly. Relena looked away, but nodded once.

"Why did you shoot him?" Relena's head jerked toward her as she glared at the little wench Heero loved. Tears gathered in her eyes as she glared at her. "Did I say something wrong?" Lilia said. Relena had the sudden urge to hit her so hard, but refrained. "Ms. Relena?"

"Why do you do this to me?" Relena hissed softly, speaking for the first time all week. "You've got Heero's love, why do you need my hatred!?" Tears poured down her face. Suddenly a confused look came over the blond woman.

"Heero's love? Heero didn't love me..." she said, quite confused.

"Bullshit. I saw the whole scene between you and him outside a week ago!" Relena answered wickedly.

"Ms. Relena. I loved Heero, but Heero didn't love me back. He was in love with another. That was what our meeting was about." Lilia said as if it was obvious. Relena was dumbstruck.

"But...but...I saw him kiss you!" Relena said, vainly.  
"No, you saw me kiss him. Weren't you watching when I left? Didn't you see him wipe his mouth off after I turned my back? He thought I didn't see, but I did." Lilia said sadly. Relena was struck speechless.

"But...then...who..." She couldn't complete a thought.

"Ms. Relena, Heero was in love with you...not me. It was always you. If I'm not mistaken, I believe he went to tell you that after our meeting. What happen?" she asked anxiously. Just then, Duo came up and wrapped his arm around Relena's shoulders.

"How ya doin?" he asked. Relena just looked up at him, her jaw dropped and her eyes wide. "Relena? Whats wrong?" Relena said nothing. She tore out of Duo's arms and ran outside. Duo turned to Lilia with a dark look.   
"What did you say to her?" he asked, rudely.

"Nothing. I just informed her that she was mistaken in thinking Heero loved me when in fact her loves her. What did I do wrong?" She asked curious.

Duo stood there a moment, thinking. He didn't know what exactly had happened that night because Relena wouldn't talk. All he knew was Lilia's story about her meeting Heero before he died. He knew Heero went to go tell Relena he loved her. But what happen after that, he had no idea. He had to find out. He ran out of the funeral home after Relena. He saw no one in the parking lot but the door to Relena's limo was open.

"Relena?" he said, taking a step toward the limo. Just then, Relena stepped out, holding a gun in her hand. She stared blankly at Duo, tears pouring down her cheeks. Duo gulped slightly. "What are you doing, Relena?" he asked, almost fearing the answer. Relena just looked at him. Her gaze shifted to the gun as she held it in plain sight.

"A murderous weapon." she stated. "All it is used for is to kill." Duo took a step toward her but stopped when she started to speak again. "Does it hurt to die, Duo?" she asked looking at the gun.

"I wouldn't know." Duo said slowly and carefully.

"Want to find out?" she said, looking up and turning the gun on him. Duo's eyes got wide as her watched her. Had she gone insane? Before he could answer, she spoke again. "I do." she said and flipped the gun around so it pointed at her.

"Relena, don't do anything stupid." he said, taking slow steps toward her.

"To late, Duo. I killed him." she said, with a hint of venom in her voice.

"That’s in the past, Relena. We have to look to the future now." he said, praying silently to himself.

"I have no future." Relena replied.

"Yes, you do. You have a lot of people here who love you. You have to stay and make a future with them." he pleaded.

"I don't want a future with them. I want one with him." she said.

"Relena, you can't have that." he replied, taking a step forward. He was almost to her.

"Yes, I can." she said, cocking the gun.

"Relena, please don't." he pleaded more.

"He loved me...he loved me and I killed him! I loved him...and I killed him. I don't deserve to live. I wished to be with him., in life and in death. Well, I couldn't have him in life. I ruined that chance. But maybe...just maybe I can have another chance in death."

"Relena, you'll get your chance. But not yet. Please, not yet." He was so close. Just a bit more.

"I'm sorry, Duo. I can't live without him." she cried, pulling the trigger.

"No!" he shouted and knocked the gun out of her hands as she fired. Instead of the bullet piercing her heart like she had intended, it went through her stomach, like Heero's had. Relena fell into Duo's arms as he caught her. He slowly laid her down on the pavement, tears pouring down his cheeks. He looked down at her, seeing the pain in her eyes as she looked back up at him.

"Duo...death...hurts." she breathed...and then, she breathed no more. Duo clutched Relena to his chest and cried into her shoulder as people came running out of the funeral home, Trowa, Quatra, and Wufie with their guns out. When they saw the scene, they gasped. Duo softly said a prayer over Relena's body in hopes that the Lord would hear his plea. *At least they will be together.* he thought to himself.

***

OMG! I am so mad at myself for writing this fic! What is wrong with me?! I hate death fics! And Heero is my favorite character. I think something must have taken over me when I wrote this. So go ahead and tell me what a bad writer I am. I know I am. How could I write something this depressing? I think I'm gunna go write a happy fic now to cheer me up...or just cry in my room, cold and alone. Whichever comes first.


End file.
